Drivethrough
by Godwithus
Summary: Mr. Krabs, who as usual wants to make more money, establishes a drive-through for the Krusty Krab. (First ever story on Fanfiction.net for me)
1. The idea

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants. Nickelodeon does.  
  
AN: Hey what's up? My name is Alex. I'm 13 years old. My language arts teacher thinks that I have great writing talent, so why not? I'm gonna start small, making stories like these. I plan on making longer novels/stories for big-time video-games such as Resident Evil. Look for them if you play the game.  
  
  
The Krusty Krab, 5:50 PM:  
  
  
Mr. Krabs is at the cash-register counting money, next to an as usuall grumpy looking Squid-ward, who is reading a magazine.  
  
Mr. Krabs: Two-hundred ten, two-hundred twenty, two-hundred thirty, two-hundred fourty.  
  
After a few seconds silence, Mr. Krabs's eyes grow twice their height, and the sound of a fire-alarm can be heard. This causes Squidward to fly into the kitchen where Spongebob is working. Squidward falls on top of a whistling Spongebob. Spongebob puts on his puppy-face, and little hearts appear next to him.  
  
Spongebob: Squidward, I didn't know that you loved me.  
  
Squidward: I DON'T LOVE YOU, YOU DUNCE!!!  
  
Squidward, wearing an angry face, walks back into the front room where Mr. Krabs is. Spongebob's once happy face now becomes a sad one. He is also holding back tears now.  
  
Spongebob: You don't?  
  
An angry Squidward runs up to his work-station where Mr. Krab is screaming and the sound of a fire-alarm can still be heard. Squidward stares at Mr. Krabs for a few seconds, after looking at his watch, he says the only thing that would snap Mr. Krabs out of anything.  
  
Squidward: THE BANK IS GOING OUT OF BUSINESS, AND THEY'RE GIVING OUT FREE MONEY!  
  
Mr. Krabs immediately stops screaming, and the sound of the fire alarm can no longer be heard.  
  
Mr. Krab: What?! Where?! MONEY!  
  
Squidward: There is no money.  
  
Mr. Krabs makes the same face that Spongebob made when Sqidward said he didn't love him, and tears can be seen running down his cheeks.  
  
Mr. Krabs: There isn't?  
  
Squidward makes a loud sigh, reaches into his pocket, then gives Mr. Krabs a ten-dollar bill. Mr. Krabs gasps, then hugs the five-dollar bill, while hearts appear next to him.  
  
Spongebob walks up to Mr. Krabs and Squidward, still with a sad face.  
  
Spongebob: PLEASE SQUIDWARD, GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!  
  
Squidward: No.  
  
Spongebob: Please?  
  
Sqidward: No.  
  
Spongebob: Please?!  
  
Squidward: No!  
  
Spongebob: Please?!?!  
  
Squidward: NO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Spongebob: PLEASE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mr. Krabs: Enough with your sailor-loving talk, boys, we have another problem! We're nine cents behind of what we made yesterday. It's obvious that we need more employees.  
  
Squidward: Mr. Krabs, we don't need or want any annoying teenagers to work for us. We have someone to work the register, and some THING-  
  
Spongebob is playing a harmonika with a spatula balanced on his nose, and he is also banging two symbols together with his hands.  
  
Squidward: Working the grill...  
  
Mr. Krabs walks up to Spongebob.  
  
Mr. Krabs: Spongebob.  
  
Spongebob is still acting like an idiot.  
  
Mr. Krabs: Spongebob!  
  
Spongebob still isn't listening.  
  
Mr. Krabs: SPONGEBOB!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mr. Krabs's loud scream causes every thing that Spongebob had in his hands, mouth, and nose to fly out and crash through a wall, creating a giant hole in the Krusty Krab.  
  
Spongebob: MR. KRABS! I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T!  
  
Mr. Krabs: Quit your loopy talk, boy, your lack of brains has given my an idea!  
  
Squidward: Mr. Krabs, it's 6:00 o'clock, can we go now?  
  
Mr. Krabs: Not until I tell you my idea! I know how I can make more money, and not have any of us do any extra work!  
  
Spongebob: But I love working!  
  
Mr. Krabs: We're getting a drive-through! Isn't that exciting Squidward?!  
  
After a few seconds of silence, a tumble-weed rolls across the room and out the door.  
  
Squidward: The tumble-weed don't even like your idea Mr. Krabs.  
  
Mr. Krabs: Well that's too bad! Construction will begin tomorrow and will last for a few days. Besides, that's one huge hole in the wall.  
  
Mr. Krabs points to the hole that he and Spongebob made with everything Spongebob was using while he was being an idiot.  
  
Squidward: I'm going home...  
  
Squidward walks out the door, and puts on a "Please run me over with a car, because my life is miserable" sticker.  
  
Spongebob: Well, I guess that I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Krabs!  
  
Mr. Krabs: Goodnight, me boy!  
  
Mr. Krabs and Spongebob walk out of the Krusty Krab, and start walking opposite directions towards their houses.  
  
  
AN: WHEW! First chapter is done! Please R/R for feed-back! 


	2. The construction

Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants. Nickelodeon does.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far.  
  
  
The Krusty Krab, 7:30 AM  
  
  
Mr. Krabs is on his way to the Krusty Krab smiling.  
  
Mr. Krabs: I sure am glad that I asked Squidward to lead the construction over the phone last night. Everyone will be working, while I'll be collecting the booty. ARG ARG ARG ARG! (His laugh).  
  
Mr. Krabs's happy face immediately disappears when he sees construction equipment, trucks, and workers building the drive-through, while Squidward is showing a model of the drive-through to the construction workers wearing a construction hat.  
  
Mr. Krabs: SQUIDWARD!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mr. Krabs runs full speed up to where Squidward is standing, leaving flames behind him. When he stops in front of Squidward, the flames disappear.  
  
Mr. Krabs: WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY, YOU'RE BURNING ME MONEY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Squidward: Mr. Krabs, you wanted a drive-through didn't you? It costs money to make money.  
  
Mr. Krabs: But I don't want it to cost THIS much money!  
  
Mr. Krabs runs to a construction worker who is climbing a ladder setting up the roof of the drive-through.  
  
Mr. Krabs: We don't need this guy!  
  
Mr. Krabs runs away from the ladder, accidentally tipping it, and causing the construction worker to fall down. Mr. Krabs runs to a construction vehicle, while the construction worker who was on the ladder is shouting in pain "MY LEG!".  
  
Mr. Krabs: We don't need this thing!  
  
Mr. Krabs runs away from the big vehicle, and for whatever reason, the big vehicle explodes in a ball of fire.  
  
Squidward: Mr. Krabs, stop it!  
  
Mr. Krabs: Where's Spongebob anyway?!  
  
Squidward: I closed the Krusty Krab since it's under construction.  
  
Mr. Krabs: YOU DID WHAT?! I WON'T MAKE ANY MONEY TODAY BECAUSE OF YOU! I'M PROBABLY SPENDING A FORTUNE JUST LOOKING AT THOSE CONSTRUCTION WORKER FISH THINGS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Squidward sighs, then hands Mr. Krabs a dollar bill from his pocket.  
  
Mr. Krab: That a ten?  
  
Mr. Krabs quickly takes the ten-dollar bill.   
  
Mr. Krabs: Why isn't Spongebob here anyway?  
  
Squidward and Mr. Krabs stare at each other for a few seconds.  
  
Mr. Krabs: Oh, right.  
  
Squidward: Listen Mr. Krabs, we might be spending money now, but when that drive-through gets finished, the customers will be POURING in your restaurant, wanting krabby patties.  
  
Squidward moves closer to Mr. Krabs.  
  
Squidward(Whispering): And lets not forget the money.  
  
Mr. Krabs's face lit up.  
  
Mr. Krabs: The money?  
  
Mr. Krabs imagines himself laying in a big pile of money in his office. Spongebob and Sqidward run into the office, and pour more money into the room. Because of all the money, the office over-loads, and this makes Mr. Krabs's thought bubble pop.  
  
Squidward: Right! So lets let the workers make the drive-through, and then we'll be rich!  
  
Mr. Krabs: OK! I'm gonna be rich! I'm gonna be rich! I'm gonna be rich! I'm gonna-  
  
Construction worker: TIMBER!!!!!!!!!  
  
A giant rock falls and lands on top of Mr. Krabs's head.  
  
Mr. Krabs: Ugh, for the money.........  
  
Another giant rock falls down, crushing Mr. Krabs into the ground.  
  
Mr. Krabs(In a muffled voice): For the money.........  
  
A construction worker walks up to Squidward.  
  
Construction worker: OK Mr. Krabs and Tentacles, it should be done in a few minutes.  
  
Squidward: What do you mean, you just started a few hours ago.  
  
A loud "BING" can be heard, and the construction worker walks away. He walks back with a bean-burrito.  
  
Construction worker: I meant my lunch.  
  
The construction worker takes a big bite out of the bean-burrito. Spongebob, who should have the day off, walks up to Squidward, a still crushed Mr. Krabs, and the construction worker.  
  
Spongebob: Hi guys!  
  
Squidward: Spongebob! You're supposed to be home today!  
  
Spongebob: Yeah, but Patrick is cleaning his house, so I thought that I would help.  
  
  
French Narrator: Meanwhile...  
  
  
Patrick is standing inside of his house, while the rock is open.  
  
Patrick: OK, it's gotta work this time.  
  
Patrick makes a sofa out of the sand in his house, then licks it to keep it standing. He then sighs in satisfaction.  
  
Patrick: Whew! This calls for a break.   
  
Patrick slowly moves to sit down on the couch, but eyes and a mouth emerge from the couch.  
  
Couch: WOAH BUDDY, MAYBE AFTER A FEW WEEKS IN THE GYM!  
  
The couch runs off.  
  
Patrick: Great! This is why I never try to get furniture!  
  
  
Squidward: Just don't touch anything.  
  
Spongebob: I won't... OOOH... What's that thing?  
  
Spongebob walks away.  
  
Squidward: Spongebob, no!  
  
A loud explosion can be heard, and Squidward lays down in a fetal position.  
  
Mr. Krabs(Still in a muffled voice): UHHH, can someone move this rock, PLEASE? I want to count me money! HELLO?! 


	3. More construction

Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants. Nickelodeon does.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the very positive reviews so far. I had a test today, so I didn't want to get to hooked on the computer last night. I'll try to make a new chapter daily, which will probably be a little challenging. Oh well.  
  
  
The Krusty Krab, 8:00 AM (Same day as chapter two)  
  
  
Plankton, who is wondering what all of the noise has been, steps out of the Chum Bucket and walks over to the construction area.  
  
Plankton: What's this? A drive-through? Hmmm, I could have thought of that.... I SHALL STEAL THE POWER REQUIRED TO BUILD IT, AND USE IT TO RULE THE WORLD! WUAHAHAHAHA-  
  
Construction worker: TIMBER!!!!!!!!!  
  
A big shadow of another giant rock can be seen below Plankton.  
  
Plankton: AHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Plankton runs as fast as he can away from the shadow, and believe it or not, he evades it.  
  
Plankton: WUAHAHAHAHAHA-  
  
A little piece of rock falls from the giant rock and lands on Plankton. The little stone is about the size of a fingernail, but that's plenty big enough for Plankton. He gets crushed to the ground.  
  
Plankton: Ouch.........  
  
  
Meanwhile, Spongebob, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs are at the construction yard. A construction worker took the giant rock off of Mr. Krabs, and he is not wearing a cast around his neck.  
  
Spongebob: Mr. Krabs, are we gonna get to work soon? Without work I-I-I  
  
Spongebob couldn't take it anymore. He dropped to the ground and started to cry.  
  
Squidward: Spongebob, if you just let the construction workers do their job, I PROMISE that I'll buy you a golden spatula when we re-open.  
  
Spongebob immediately got up and gasps wile wearing a happy face.  
  
Spongebob: REALLY?!  
  
Squidward: Really.........  
  
Spongebob hugged Squidward, while little hearts appeared above his head.  
  
Squidward sighed, but he tensed up when he saw Mr. Krabs staring at him looking confused.  
  
Squidward: Heh...heh...  
  
Squidward pushes Spongebob away with force. This caused Spongebob to fly away from the screen,(If this goes on television) and make a loud crashing noise.  
  
Mr. Krabs: So.........  
  
Squidward: Yeah.........  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Mr. Krabs coughs a little, and Squidward scratches his head.  
  
Mr. Krabs: What exactly are we supposed to do while the construction workers construct?  
  
Squidward: Well, we're gonna have to. Lets hire some more employees. You know, those hormone and pimple infested teenagers.  
  
Mr. Krabs: Can I count me money first?  
  
Squidward: What do you mean, you just did ten minutes ago.  
  
Mr. Krabs: TEN MINUTES?!  
  
Mr. Krabs runs into the Krusty Krab and into his office. He stops in front of a safe on the wall. After a few seconds of by-passing numerous codes, inserting keys, inserting key-cards, using a pencil to break through a laser, he gets to a voice activation screen.  
  
Computer voice: Secret password.  
  
Mr. Krabs looks behind him to see if anyone is watching, and then turns back to the screen.  
  
Mr. Krabs: Undies.........  
  
Computer: Access granted.  
  
The safe finally opens, and Mr. Krabs takes out a couple of sacks of money, and puts it on the table in his office and sits down.  
  
Meanwhile, a construction worker walks up to Squidward.  
  
Construction worker: Mr. Tentacles, we should be done in a couple of months.  
  
Squidward: A COUPLE OF MONTHS?! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO UNTIL THEN?!  
  
  
French narrator: Many months later...  
  
  
Squidward is standing in the exact same spot he's been at while playing with a YO-YO. He has a very plain look on his face. Spongebob is also poking at his legs with a stick.  
  
Squidward: WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT ALREADY?!  
  
Spongebob hides the stick behind his back.  
  
Spongebob: Doing what?  
  
Squidward: ERRRRRRRRR!  
  
Squidward turns around and continues to play with his YO-YO.  
  
Spongebob smiles and giggles.  
  
Spongebob: EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Squidward turns around again.  
  
Squidward: WHAT DO YOU-  
  
A construction worker walks up to Squidward.  
  
Construction worker: OK, we put on the finishing touches to the drive-through, Mr. Tentacles.  
  
Squidward: Well it's about time.  
  
Squidward turns to the construction area and gasps at what he sees. He gets very angry, and steam comes out of his head.  
  
Squidward: GRRRRRRRRR, I SAID DRIVE-THROUGH, NOT DIVE THROUGH.  
  
The camera moves to a giant pool with a big water slide. Many of the construction workers are diving head-first through the water slide.  
  
Construction: Oops, us construction workers isn't all that great with vocablulary words. I guess you're pretty mad, now?  
  
Squidward: RRRRRRRRR, YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING, I THINK YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF-  
  
  
French narrator: Many months, straight jackets, and rolls of duct-tape later.  
  
  
Squidward is taped to the ground, also having his mouth taped. He is also wearing a straight jacket. A construction worker walks up to Squidward, and rips the tape off of his mouth, causing Squidward to scream.  
  
Construction worker: OK, it's done.   
  
The construction worker points to the drive-through, then takes the straight jacket and tape off of Squidward. 


	4. Finished with the construction

Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants. Nickelodeon does.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've just been very busy with schoolwork. I just finished an essay a little while ago tonight, actually.  
  
  
The Krusty Krab, 7:30 AM (Next day)  
  
  
Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Spongebob are looking at a drive-through, and Squidward is looking at the model of the drive-through that he's been showing to the construction workers. There is only one construction worker now. He walks up to the three.  
  
Construction worker: So, what do you think?  
  
Squidward compares the finished drive-through to the model that he's been showing. The model looks like any normal drive-through, but the finished version doesn't only look like it's going to fall off, but it doesn't look anything like the model.  
  
Squidward: Fish paste...  
  
Construction: Oh, almost forgot, I just have to add one more coat of paint.  
  
The construction worker reaches off-screen, (once again, we're pretending this is a real television episode) and gets a bucket of paint and a pant brush. He walks up to the drive-through, and simply dabs a drop of paint on the drive-through. The drive-through starts to magically glow, and after a few seconds, it stops glowing, and it looks even better than the model.  
  
Squidward: What the...?  
  
Construction worker: Ok, we're done.  
  
The construction worker walks up to Mr. Krabs.  
  
Squidward: How did you...?  
  
Construction worker: Well, it's been a hard couple of months Mr. Krabs, and now it's the moment that we've all been waiting for.  
  
The construction worker reaches out, and motions for Mr. Krabs to give him money.  
  
Mr. Krabs: Uhhh... Right.  
  
Mr. Krabs starts to sweat while he reaches for his pocket. The construction worker is getting a little eager. When Mr. Krabs grabs some dollar bills, he starts to sweat even more. The construction worker is looking even more eager now. When Mr. Krab's hand is close to the construction worker, he throws the money on the ground, drops to the ground, and cries.  
  
Mr. Krabs: I CAN'T DO IT! I'VE HAD THOSE BILLS SINCE THEY WERE LITTLE PENNIES! YOU COULD FIT THEM IN THE PALM OF YOUR HAND!!!!   
  
Mr. Krabs cries even louder now.  
  
Construction worker: This is pathetic, I'm outta here.  
  
The construction worker picks up the money off of the ground, and walks away. Mr. Krabs is still crying.  
  
Spongebob: Barnacles, Mr. Krabs, you sure do love those dollars, don't you?  
  
A tearful Mr. Krabs nods.  
  
Mr. Krabs: MMMMHMMM  
  
Squidward: Well it's all going to be worth it, RIGHT SPONGEBOB?  
  
Squidward winks at Spongebob.  
  
Spongebob: Squidward, is there something in your eye?  
  
Squidward slaps himself on the face.  
  
Mr. Krabs: Well, as long as we make more. *SNIFF*  
  
Spongebob: You mean as long as we make more Krabby Patties to satisfy our environment of hungry customers?  
  
Mr. Krabs has stopped crying now.  
  
Mr. Krabs:.........You really DON'T use your breaks do you?  
  
Squidward: WHAT breaks?  
  
A drum-sound is heard. (I don't know the name of it. You know, after a comedian tells a funny joke, and the drummer does that DO-DO BOO thing)  
  
Mr. Krabs: I'm happy that we'll be making more money now, so I'll pretend that I didn't hear that...  
  
Mr. Krabs walks away.  
  
Spongebob: Squidward?  
  
Squidward: What?  
  
Spongebob: Who's gonna be using the drive-through? I'm cooking, and you're doing the register. OOH is Mr. Krabs gonna do it?  
  
Squidward: No, we'll-  
  
Spongebob: I can see it now! You, me, and Mr. Krabs each doing our work. I could picture Mr. Krabs. He would be sitting saying (In his best Mr. Krabs impression) "MAY I TAKE YOUR ORDER! ARRG!" He would have a hat.  
  
Squidward: Spongebob...  
  
Spongebob: His very own nametag.  
  
Squidward: Spongebob!  
  
Spongebob: A greasy face like us!  
  
Squidward: Spongebob!  
  
Spongebob: And a mustache!  
  
Squidward: SPONGEBOB!!!  
  
Sponge: Yyyyyyeeeessss?  
  
Squidward: We already have it taken care of. Hmmm, there IS one thing that you could do, though.  
  
Spongebob: WHAT, WHAT?!  
  
Squidward gives Spongebob a shovel.  
  
Squidward: Bury yourself.  
  
Spongebob: HAHAHAHAHA, that reminds me of when you told me to do that the day before we thought of a drive-through, and the day before that!  
  
Squidward: Yeah... Now remember, the longer you stay underground, the more you get to work.  
  
Spongebob: YIPEEE!!!  
  
Spongebob begins to dig as fast as he can, and Squidward sighs, and walks in the same direction Mr. Krabs went.  
  
  
EDIT: After posting this chapter up, I just realised something. I've had "Don't accept annonymous reviews" on, and I've never realised it. Hmmm, I was wondering what the lack of feed-back was about. 


	5. The wait is over New chapter!

A/N: Uhhh, yeah. It's been a while, hasn't it guys? Anyway, I'm 15 years old now, and I don't know if I still have the writing talent I had. Well, lets find out, shall we?

The Krusty Krab, 8:00 AM

Mr. Krabs is putting a sign labeled "Help Wanted" on it. Spongebob comes in.

Spongebob: Mr. Krabs, can I have a raise?

Mr. Krabs: No.

Spongebob: See ya later Mr. Krabs.

Spongebob walks away.

Spongebob heads for the grill, passing Squidward, who is reading a magazine titled: "So….You turned out a loser"

Spongebob: Hey Squidward, aren't you excited about getting a new co-worker?

Squidward: …….No.

Spongebob: I am too, Squidward! Just imagine, a raw recruit, working their way up the ranks.

Squidward reaches down into his workstation and takes out a pair of earmuffs and puts them on.

Spongebob: Sure, he may start out carrying deliveries, but he'll work through the ranks and learn our skills. I can teach him how to flip the patties, and you can…. Well, you do a decent job at cleaning the toilets, right? Oh I'm sure they'll do fine.

Spongebob takes off one of the earmuffs and whispers into Squidward's ear.

Spongebob: You might wanna watch out. Maybe they'll demote you if this kid passes you.

Squidward sighs and puts a pair of headphones on his ears playing music to replace the earmuffs. He then hears a radio commercial.

Voice: Are you miserable?

Squidward: Yes.

Voice: Are you now or have you ever been badgered by a sponge?

Squidward: …….Yes……

Voice: Do you deserve better!

Squidward: Yes!

Voice: Well do we have a deal for you!

Squidward: What, what, WHAT!

Mr. Krabs comes out of no where and takes of the headphones.

Squidward: Mr. Krabs, wait!

Mr. Krabs: Not now boy, I have an announcement to make. Bring the entire staff!

Squidward: Uhhhh, Mr. Krabs, we ARE the entire staff.

Mr. Krabs: Oh right. Well, it's a good thing we have this drive-through. It's sure to attract some hardworkers.

Squidward: Right…….

Mr. Krabs: Just remember.

Mr. Krabs wraps an arm around Squidward, and another around Spongebob.

Mr. Krabs: The Krusty Krab is one of the most successful businesses in the seven seas! We won't just let anyone take this job!

The picture is on Mr. Krabs, patriotic music is playing, and a Krusty Krab flag is waving in the background.

Mr. Krab: We are a family! A highly successful organization! And we won't let anyone ruin what we have!

The background changes to a black and white movie of an audience applauding and clapping.

A random person walks in.

Person: Can I have a job?

Mr. Krabs: Start today. You're initial salary will be a quarter an hour. I am willing to negotiate.

Squidward: Wait!

He pushes the person out of the Krusty Krab, and throws him into the street. Squidward walks back to Mr. Krabs and Spongebob as a loud crash is heard and the words "MY LEG" are also heard.

Squidward: We can't let strangers take the job! At least two of us here have some form of intelligence, and we don't want another idiot to work here!

Spongebob is offended and gasps

Spongebob: Squidward! Shame on you! That's no way to talk about our boss!

Squidward slaps himself in the face, and moves his hand all the way to the bottom of his face before putting it back at his side.

Mr. Krabs: Well, I guess we'll have to have some structured job interviews. We'll get to it….After I count me money.

Mr. Krabs walks away whistling, leaving a smiling Spongebob and a disgruntled Squidward.

A/N: BAM! I still got it! Hope you guys enjoy. I'm not sure if I'll actually finish this or not. But I already got a joke or two about how the lineup for the interviews will go.


End file.
